The Descendants' Love
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: A mishap with a love potion gives Evie some newfound feelings for Carlos, but things could go awry when the other three Descendants discover the potions.


**McGroggin's Magic Shop, 12:56 PM.**

 **No POV**

Carlos and Jay were checking out the vintage magic wands, owned by many famous wizards throughout history.

"Whoa, dude, check this one out!" Carlos said, pointing to a display case, "It's Jonathan Wolflight's wand!"

"Nice." Jay said, "Wonder if it still works."

"Why don't you try it out?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm...okay." Jay took it out of the display case, and gripped it like any good wizard would. He decided to try a random spell.

"Um...Sicora Ponicha!"

The green ray hit a woman in the store, and she disappeared, dropping her baby carrier. The baby began sobbing.

"Oops." Jay said, slowly putting the wand back in the case.

"You saw nothing." Jay said, pointing his finger in Carlos' face.

"Okay." Carlos said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

Mal and Evie were looking at the potions.

"Oh, hey, look at this one." Evie said, picking up a bottle filled with pink liquid, "McGroggin's Brews: Exotic Love Potion. Wonder what's so 'exotic' about it."

"Be careful with that." Mal said, "I heard that so much as one sip of that can cause you to fall in love with the first person you see after you drink it."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be careful."

"BRB. Gotta go to the bathroom." Mal said.

"Okay."

After she left, Evie looked around to make sure nobody was looking. She took the cork out of the bottle, and chugged down the entire potion.

"Ugh." she said as put the empty bottle back on the shelf, "God, that's nasty."

Then she was suddenly hit with terrible head pain, which was so intense that she collapsed.

"AUUGH!" she screamed.

Carlos would recognize that scream anywhere. He immediately went to the potion aisle, and saw Evie on her knees, clutching her forehead.

"Evie, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

Suddenly, her headache went away and she slowly looked up at Carlos.

It was a feeling she'd never felt before. She was looking at Carlos and she just wanted to embrace him. She wanted to kiss him, hug him, and a few other things I won't mention.

"Well...I am now that you're here." she whispered into Carlos' ear.

"Okay, what happened? Why were you screaming?" he asked.

"Um...just a little pain in my head, but I'm okay now."

"Okay."

"So, um...what do you say we head back to my place?" she asked with her finger on his chin.

"Um, why?" he asked.

"You'll see." she said seductively.

"Okay!" Carlos said, a little too excitedly, he thought.

Evie grabbed his hand and the two left the store. Shortly after, Mal returned from the bathroom.

"Evie? Evie?" she called.

She simply shrugged and went to go find Jay.

 **Evie's House, 1:31 PM.**

 **No POV**

Evie took Carlos into her room and sat down on her bed.

"So, Carlos..." she said, crossing her legs, "...do you like me?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, you're a really good friend-"

"No," she cut him off. She stood up, shoved him against the wall and said, "I mean, do you _really_ like me?"

Carlos could see what she was getting at, and he loved it.

"You know it, girl." he replied, dropping her hands down by her sides. He placed his hands on her hips, and Evie put her hands on Carlos' shoulders. He leaned in, pressed his lips against hers, and they made out for a solid minute. Carlos felt as if he was in another world. The strength and passion of Evie's kiss was almost overwhelming. After what seemed like the best minute of his life, Carlos stared into Evie's eyes and said, "Wow."

"You like that, huh?" Evie asked.

"Yes!" Carlos said.

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from, big boy."

Carlos, who was completely turned on by Evie calling him "big boy", asked, "What?"

Evie grabbed Carlos by the neck and they passionately made out. Evie grabbed Carlos' crotch and felt the hardness of his cock through his pants. Carlos grabbed Evie's butt and gently squeezed it.

She broke the kiss for a moment and said, "I knew you liked me."

"I don't like you, I love you!" Carlos said, and they continued making out. They fell onto the bed, their tongues intertwining with one another. Carlos put his hand inside Evie's shirt and felt her smooth torso. Evie wanted to have sex with him so bad, but she felt like she shouldn't do it yet, that she should probably wait. Carlos planted a few kisses on Evie's neck, and she bit his, giving him goosebumps. Meanwhile, Carlos was wondering why Evie seemed so in love with him. Then he remembered: the potion aisle at the magic shop. Evie must've drank one of the love potions, which he'd heard were pretty effective. He'd have to go back to the shop later and see for himself.

 **MrGroggin's Magic Shop, 8:00 PM.**

 **No POV**

Carlos decided to go to the shop with Mal. Even though he was 16, he always felt better going out if someone was with him. And that someone was usually Mal, who actually thought it was kind of cute that he always asked her to go places with him.

"Okay, I'll be in the snacks if you need me." Mal said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check out the potions." Carlos replied, and they separated.

He speed-walked over to the potion aisle and sure enough, there it was! The empty love potion bottle. Carlos was positive that Evie drank it. He grabbed a full one, pulled the cork out, and sniffed it. It actually smelled pretty good, almost like vanilla. He thought that all the bad stuff about potions that he'd heard was a bunch of baloney, so he decided to try it.

"Well, bottoms up." he said, and chugged the entire potion down.

"Ugh." He made a disgusted face as he put the bottle back, "Doesn't really taste as good as it smells. I thought love potions were supposed to taste go-"

He was hit with a horrible iceberg headache. He fell to his knees and screamed, "Mal! ARRRGH!" while clutching his forehead.

Mal rushed over to the potions aisle and saw him on his knees. She knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Carlos? Are you alright?"

Suddenly, his head pain went away.

"Yeah." he said, and slowly started to look up at Mal.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! So I know this chapter was kind of short, but this was more of a prologue. I'll try to make chapter two longer, because I've got a ton of plans for this story. Be sure to review with your thoughts and ideas for the story! And review if you liked that little twist at the end ;) See you next chapter :)**


End file.
